


variable constants

by TheBrokaryotes



Series: It's so fluffy I'm gonna die [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, JFC, M/M, Study Buddies, and the more your write the worse you feel, its gets harder with every paragraph, suga gets tired during parks and rec, writing fluff feels like slowly eating molasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokaryotes/pseuds/TheBrokaryotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the weekend before finals, and Daichi and Suga are getting in some needed studying time. Suga struggles with his likely-unrequited love for his captain while Daichi just laughs internally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	variable constants

**Author's Note:**

> meep leep. heyo, its me again! author of Out of Mind! to make it easier, ig ill just go by cori on here.  
> WOW OK i started this a week ago and only just now finished it. idk i wanted some daisuga so i made some daisuga. its god-awful. hope u enjoy!!
> 
> to those of you who read Out of Mind: thank you so much!!! i was not expecting such a turnout, if im honest. chapter two is almost done, but ill update u guys more on that later. enjoy!!

“So, wait, then you add _b_ , or subtract _b_?”

“Add. Because the original factored cubic was _a_ minus _b_.”

“...why?”

“Because that’s the formula.”

Daichi drags a hand down his face and groans, staring at the messy scrawls on his notebook paper and half-chuckling to himself in annoyance. A quick glance to his right told him that Suga surely was smarter than he was, the silver-haired child’s notes even and neat. It was so totally unfair, honestly.

“This is hopeless, you know,” Daichi remarks idly, scratching at the short hair at his nape. Suga shoots him a sidelong glance, beauty mark rising along with the apples of his cheeks as he smiles.

“Since when have you been one to declare defeat? Honestly, Sawamura, you’d sooner surrender to math than to Aoba Jousai, I swear.”

“That’s because in a match against Aoba Jousai, we could win.”

Suga winces, smile never fading, as he laughs gently. “Alright, alright, fine, we’ll come back to cubics. Do you want to go over quartics next? Or matrices? Or inequalities? Oh, we should also brush up on the chemistry formulas-”

“Koushi, it’s nearly eleven. Don’t you think it’s about time to call in?” Any other time, Daichi might be willing, and even raring, to study with Suga. He might even consider it a privilege, given that Suga was pretty much the master of every subject he took, even if he did allow his grades to fall every once in a while for the sake of practices. This time, however, Daichi could feel the tiny 8-watt light bulb in his head flickering and wheezing painfully every time he looked at the letters _y_ , _x_ , _a_ , and _b_ , so he figured that meant it might be time to call it quits.

Suga tries his hand at pouting (which doesn’t do much else aside from prove that yes, semi-irritated teenage boys _can_ be just as cute as corgis with flower crowns), and wriggles a little bit where he sits, cross-legged, on the floor. “I don’t want to have missed anything, though...what if we forget how to factor a quintic over the weekend? Or the order of societal eras? Or the formula for electron configuration-”

“Then we can get together on Sunday and review what we missed,” Daichi grins, hoping the gesture didn’t come off as too exasperated. “Besides, I don’t think you have much to be worried for. You’re like a sponge when it comes to retaining information.”

Petulant expression forgotten, Suga’s smile returns, cheeks rosy. “Oh, but I’m really not… honestly, it’s really just a matter of knowing the content. Just study and you should be fine.”

And, to be candid, that’s exactly what the two boys had done. Studied. Studied until their _mapo doufu_ and ramen had chilled, until they had watched all the reruns on Netflix, and until their brains had begun to slowly try and commit mutiny. Suga seemed unphased, but truthfully, he was just as tired, if not more so, than Daichi was.

Sighing as begrudgingly as he can, Suga murmurs, “Alright, but we should quiz each other Monday on our way to school.”

“Yes, Mom,” Daichi responds with a chortle as he stands up for the first time in two hours, listening to his knees pop and feeling his spine reset back into its usual ∫-shape from it’s forced C-shape. He picks up their bowls, food-stuffs hardened along the deep berth of the ceramic.

If their relationship had been any younger, or perhaps more detached, Suga might have questioned his hearing, and Daichi may have left the little nickname off his response altogether. But, that wasn’t the case. The two captains had known each other for too long to be afraid to show verbal affection, or even physical, if the situation was right. Things like gentle nudges to the arm, gentle fingers along ticklish ribs with the intention of eliciting a gleeful reaction, or even an arm hooked over another’s shoulders, comradery unquestionable.

So yeah, it seemed at this point, “Mama” and “Papa” weren’t just their _kouhai_ ’s names for the pair.

Suga sighs through his nose, smiling tiredly at his captain’s math notebook, filled with absent-minded diagrams on new rotations, as well as fragmented pieces of what seemed to be story ideas. Compared to his own, it was rather messy, but in Suga’s eyes, it was the notes of a genius and a leader, someone he held up higher than he was ready to admit to anyone, least of all himself.

When Daichi returns, he’s yawning, strong arms up above his head as he stretches. Suga pretends not to notice the bit of skin showing as his shirt pulls up above his waist.

“So… do we want to see how many episodes of Parks and Rec’ we can watch before we pass out?” The brunette’s voice is laced with sleep, but knowing him, he was going to refuse his body any respite until it literally had to force him into unconsciousness. It was how he operated, and it was the reason why Suga had learned (the hard way) that staying up until 2 AM was a common occurrence in the captain’s life.

Smiling, Suga pushes himself up off the floor and sits down on the couch. “Sound’s like a nice way to fall asleep,” he muses, yawning in kind to Daichi, and stretching out his sore shoulder muscles by rolling them and listening to them pop.

It takes all of ten minutes, a few irritated curses on Daichi’s end, and Suga’s gentle encouragement to get Netflix back up and running after the two had turned the TV off to actually get some study time in about three hours ago. Parks and Rec’ was in the ‘Recently Watched” category, which Suga makes a mental note to tease-scold his friend about later.

Pulling a blanket over his shoulders and tucking his feet up underneath him, Suga half-watches as Daichi gets up again to turn out the light, plunging the small room into darkness and leaving his outline drawn out by the light of the television, strong shoulders bathed in a blue-green hue, dark hair highlighted in all the best ways. That’s when Suga looks away, remembering that _he’s your friend. Your captain. Your teammate. He’s not to be romanticized._

Pushing the desire to press up against him proved futile when Daichi sat back down. Suga groans inwardly. It had been one thing ignoring the urge to hold his hand when they were studying, even having dinner. But now that there was just silence between them, silence and Leslie Knope doing her thing, it was different. Suga had known it was gonna be different, and that’s why he’d fought it when Daichi first noted the time. The more Daichi stayed in the dark and the more Suga stayed in the closet, the better.

“Is there a stain in the rug…?” Daichi remarks, and it’s at that point that Suga realizes, oh God, he’s been staring that the floor for a minute and a half.

“No, no, of course not, I zoned out,” he responds dismissively, emotion expertly hidden behind a sugary tone. Daichi raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

About a third of an episode goes underway before Suga begins to feel his eyelids grow heavy, vision blurring as drowsiness tugs him down. His head bobs a few times before Daichi notices anything, and when he does, he lets out a gruff chuckle.

“Conking out on me already?” he asks quietly, taking on a gentle tone Suga liked to think he only used around him. He responds with an uneven nod, humming out a sigh. He considers remarking on the fact that Daichi was the one that had suggested they stop studying so they had enough time to sleep in the first place, but he finds that his mouth is too tired to be bothered.

Before he can even register that he’s listing in the first place, Suga’s temple hits something strong and soft at the same time. He doesn’t move out of fear, even when Daichi shifts his shoulder, opening his chest up for Suga to rest on. A strong arm hooks around his shoulder, slipping down to rest at his abdomen.

Suga’s tired mind tries to sluggishly process his geographical location, and by the time he comes to the conclusion that he is in fact resting on Daichi’s chest, listening to his lungs fill with air and his heart thud evenly, his eyes are already closed completely, breathing begin to keep time with Daichi’s own.

 _Don’t let me fall asleep,_ he pleads with himself. _I don’t want to miss this. Please don’t let me fall asleep._

The next time Daichi glances down, Suga is out like a light, silver hair mussed against Daichi’s chest. His eyelashes are long and light against his cheeks, twitching every once in a while.

Smiling, Daichi shifts his hips to snuggle deeper into the couch. He liked to pretend he didn’t notice Suga’s efforts to keep him at arm’s length, as he could understand why he’d want that in the first place. But he couldn’t lie, it was nice when Suga let up a little, allowed himself to be vulnerable. It made instances like this one all the sweeter.


End file.
